My girlfriends a vampire
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Ever since Tris was little, she always felt different. In this fanfiction, Tris is divergent but only because she's a vampire. No, this is not a crossover with twilight or any vampire series. This is just what would happen if Tris was a vampire. Rated M. for lemons in some chapters!


**Hi guys! In this fanfiction I'm going to switch it up, and do a totally different story. In this fanfiction, Tris is a vampire, and so is her family, but nobody knows. The reason why Tris was divergent was because she was a vampire. And NO, she does not sparkle in the sunlight because she's a vampire. This is NOT a twilight crossover. She is perfectly normal, she's just a vampire who drinks people's blood. Tobias does not know, but Christina and Will know. Tobias knows she's divergent, but he doesn't know about the part that she's a vampire though. Anyways I hope you enjoy and this is Rated M. because I mean- Lemons. Duh. :P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Ever since I was little, I've always felt different from other people. Mainly the reason why was because I was born as a vampire. I drink blood, and I can't survive off of anything else than human blood. I can eat people food, but it doesn't satisfy me in anyway. It just makes me feel more hungry for blood.

I have to drink human blood, I know that. So whenever there's a bad person whose been committing crimes or murdered someone, I kill them and drink their blood. I feel bad about doing it, but at least its better than killing innocent people.

Me and Tobias have been dating for about five months now, and he still doesn't know yet that I'm a vampire. He knows that I'm divergent, he just doesn't know about me being a vampire, only Will and Christina know. But by today, he should know that I am a vampire.

The reason why he should know, is because yesterday I accidentally blew my cover.

Me, Tobias, Christina, and Will were walking the other day. We were walking in the hallway, and right as we did Christina tripped and scraped her knee. Blood was dripping down her knee and I instantly noticed. I was so hungry, I hadn't drunken blood in so long that my fangs popped out. I knew will noticed, because he instantly pushed me up against the wall. I understood why he did it, he didn't want me to drink Christina's blood, and I didn't want to either. But it had been so long since I had had blood, that I was really weak and starving, I didn't care if drank christina, I just wanted blood right then and there. Tobias pushed Will off of me, and before I had known it my fangs were sunk into Tobias's neck. I love Tobias so much, and I would never hurt him. But I was so hungry I didn't even care or notice if I was hurting him. My hunger had taken over.

Tobias tasted so good, I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself. His blood was probably the best blood I had drunken in a long time.

Before I knew it, I had drunken a lot of Tobias's blood, and he had already passed out. I took Christina and Will to pull me off of him, and we rushed to get Tobias back to Christina and Will's apartment to give him fluids and make him better.

I was so upset, I was practically sobbing. I had just drunken tobias's blood, to the point to where he had passed out. Christina just held me, hugging me as I cried into her shoulder.

But now Tobias is awake, and Christina and Will said they'd explain to Tobias what went wrong, and that I was a vampire.

I've been so upset, I haven't been able to sleep. I've been crying non stop. Tobias probably hates me now or worse, thinks I'm a monster. He won't want to be dating me anymore, because of what I did. Because I was a freak, and I drink people's blood.

I'm waiting for Tobias to just say to me that he hates me and never wants to see me again.

I'm terrified.

Tobias's P.O.V.

After I had just waken up, and Christina and Will explained to me that Tris is a vampire, I felt so bad.

Tris is probably so upset right now, because she had drunken my blood. I understand that she was hungry and hadn't drunken blood in a long time. I'm not mad at her, I love her so much that I could never be mad at her. I just don't know why she had kept it a secret from me. I wouldn't have judged her, I would've loved her the same.

I'm going to see Tris today, and I just want her to know that I still love her no matter what.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at the bottom of the chasm, crying. I know Tobias wants to see me, but I just don't think I could after what I did to him.

All of a sudden, I felt something on my shoulder- a hand. I quickly turned around, and it was Tobias. He was hugging me.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, crying into his neck. I just felt him hug me tighter as I cried. He was stroking my hair, telling me to calm down- but I couldn't.

"Tris it's okay, I'm not mad or upset with you. I know what you did was an accident. I still love you, no matter what." He said in a calming voice.

"You still love me?..." I ask quietly. Before I knew it, he had his hand under my chin, as he was kissing me. We then broke apart, and I looked into his beautiful eyes that always melt on the inside.

"Tris just because your different, doesn't mean I'm going to hate you. I love you so much, I could never hate you. Tris you mean the world to me, I love you so much." He says. "Okay?"

"Okay." I say quietly.

After I had calmed down, we had gone back to our apartment. Tobias and I laid on the bed together, as he was playing with my hair.

"Tris is it okay if I ask you questions just so I can understand better?"

I nodded my head yes.

"How long was it since you drank someone's blood?" He asks. "Be honest with me."

"About two months." I say. "I usually only drink people's blood whose been a bad person, like committed murder or did horrible crimes. But I was having trouble finding someone who had done that recently."

"Do they remember when you've drunken their blood?" He asks me.

"No. As a vampire we have galmouring, its kind of like hypnotism. After we drink their blood, we tell them that this didn't happen and that they don't need to tell anyone, and then they don't remember. Or if they do, then they literally can't tell anyone even if they wanted to."

"Why didn't you glamour me?" He asks.

I look up at him into his eyes.

"I could never do that to you." I say quietly. He smiles.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you Tobias." I say. "Are you scared of me now?..." He lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Tris no. You don't scare me at all. I love you so much." He says. We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can." I say, he smiles.

"What did my blood taste like?" He asks me.

"I can't answer that Tobias."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to scare you. I also wouldn't know how to explain it." I reply.

"Okay." He says. "Tris I love you so much."

"I love you Tobias."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It had been about two weeks since I figured out Tris was a vampire. I can tell that recently she's been really hungry, and there's nothing she's been able to do about it. There isn't really anyone she can just go up to and drink.

So I have an idea.

Tris's P.O.V.

I come home, and walk into mine and tobias's apartment. As soon as I do, I smell blood. I recognize that smell, it was Tobias's blood. I panic and walk into our bedroom only to find that Tobias was bleeding a little from his hand. The smell of his blood was driving me crazy.

"Tobias why are you bleeding?" I ask him.

"Tris I know you haven't been able to drink anyone's blood recently and I know that your starving yourself. So..." He said kind of quietly. "I want you to drink some of my blood. It's the only way you'll be able to control your hunger."

"Tobias no, I can't." I say. "I can't. I won't be able to stop myself from drinking more of your blood."

"Tris I'm not gonna let you starve yourself."

"I'm not gonna drink your blood Tobias. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." Tobias says. Then Tobias had walked towards me and the smell of his blood had gotten too me. I don't think I would be able to control myself any longer. Before I knew it, I had pushed Tobias down on the bed, and I was on top of him.

"Tobias I can't hold back. Please help me."

"Tris its okay." He says, brushing my hair out of my face with the blood on his hand. I couldn't take it any longer. I bit into Tobias's neck.

I was drinking Tobias's blood.

 **Let me know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
